


don't stop

by circumstashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Malum if you squint, No Smut, One Shot, ashton bae, calum and michael are little shits, hm, lol i suck at smut, luke falls down, luke is also horny, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circumstashton/pseuds/circumstashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke is excited that ashton is here, but luke being luke, trips over</p><p> </p><p>or </p><p> </p><p>luke is a clumsy little shit and ashton is a sweetheart</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't stop

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested this? but it seems her account was deleted so I'm just going to sum up the prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> luke falls down and ashton comforts him
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoy idk :-)

luke is happy today, and no, it was not because of ashton, not much anyway, but because he had just found a new band which he really likes, and can’t wait until they released their new album. luke quickly runs down the corridor to mikey and cal’s bedroom and bursts in.

“look at this band i found,” luke says casually, (pfft, it wasn’t like he was excited or anything) “they’re pretty damn good.” 

calum looks up at luke, “bad suns? i’ve heard of them. what’s your favourite song?” 

luke is momentarily speechless. his mood deflates by 4.692, to around 5.395, and luke sighs.

“i haven’t heard of them,” luke hears and he opens his eyes - luke giggles, he hadn’t realised that he’d squeezed his eyes shut, then hands his phone to michael before looking around the room.

“where’s ashy?” luke asks, as he searches around for his maybe soulmate - they were boyfriends really. 

“why, you missing loverboy?” cal smirks, and luke whines and crosses his arms.

 

“no. i don’t miss him at all.” luke turns away from cal the bully and pouts at the door. he wishes ashy would magically pop out to protect him from calum. 

luke doesn’t like calum anymore.

the opening of cardiac arrest starts playing from calum’s phone and luke’s eye twitches as that’s his favourite song by bad suns. but then luke imagines calum smirking at poor old luke so he decides to walk out of the room. obviously forgetting that his phone was with michael. 

thirty seconds later luke trails back in taking his phone before quickly running out. 

shit. that went bad. luke pouts (again) and goes back into his room to tweet some mean things about his bullies. 

luke5sos: calum is a willy

there! that should do it. luke smiles happily before putting in his earphones and blasting transpose by bad suns. 

calum5sos: luke is a washing machine

luke laughs, even he could insult better than calum.

luke5sos: well calum is a textbook

calum5sos: luke is a plug

luke5sos: luke is a penguin

luke laughs at his tweet then hears a shout from downstairs. 

quickly, he runs excited to see ashton before— 

“ohmygod!” ashton shouts as luke tumbles down the stairs, before wincing as luke crashes into the barrier.

 

luke is shocked. he has no idea how or why he fell down the stairs. all he knows that his leg is really hurting and he possibly broke it. his mood just went down 9.332 which leaves his mood in the negative numbers.  
so luke starts crying because his leg is really hurting now and he can’t think of penguins to calm him down because the pain is really just too great and—

“baby, oh no, where does it hurt?” ashy comes running to luke. he tries lifting luke up but luke starts screaming because it hurts even more. 

“it really hurts ashy,” luke cries out, and ash looks at the quiffed blonde boy in sympathy.

“lukey remember to not run down the stairs that quickly yeah?” says ashton, “i don’t want to see you getting hurt again.” 

“i promise.” luke says sniffling; he’s calmed down a bit but his leg really hurts and he thinks he might have broken it.

luke starts crying again at the thought of having a broken leg, which means that he might not get to hug ashton, but more importantly, he hates hospitals. luke squeezes his eyes shut wanting ash to not mention going to the hospital.

“lukey, i know you don’t like hospitals but we have to go there,” ashton whispers in luke’s ear, “hey, i’ll buy you a penguin once we’re out of hospital yeah?” 

“and make up sex?” luke looks up hopefully.

ashton chuckles, “as much as i’d like to, i don’t think having sex is going to help your leg.” 

luke pouts and slumps into ashton’s arms.

“fine. let’s go to the hospital.” luke grumbles.

ashton lifts luke up carefully and carries him to their car. 

“ashton?” 

“yeah?” 

“can you kiss me?” luke asks.

“sure.” ashton smiles and leans in.

their lips barely touch before a loud rapping is heard on the window. 

“hey lovebirds! you’ve got the keys to the music room!” calum shouts.

luke sighs and pouts (again). trust cal to ruin this special moment.

ashton quickly throws calum the keys and calum laughs before running off with mikey.

“those two, i swear.” ashy shakes his head and luke wants to curl up with ash. he tries but then he remembers his leg. 

“ow!” luke cries out and a few tears escape his eyes.

“luke we need to go to hospital now.” ashton says to luke seriously.

“you can be my doctor, i’ll be your patient.” luke winks, and sexually frustrated, injured luke is never a good thing.

ashton tries not to smile, and quickly drives to the hospital.

~

“but that was horrible ashypoo!” luke complains, trying (and failing) to hold his massive stuffed penguin and his clutches, “i think i deserve some daddy time.” 

ashton blushes, “luke, we’re not having sex whilst your leg is injured!” 

“but ashton!” luke pouts, jutting his bottom lip.

“we can cuddle!” ashton says, and luke narrows his eyes.

“fine.” 

~

once they open the door to their apartment, luke quickly collapses on the sofa. 

“ashton!” luke shouts, “come here and cuddle!”

“coming!” luke hears ashton’s footsteps coming.

once ashton sits on the sofa with him, luke quickly snuggles into the crook of ashton’s arm, and luke couldn’t help but feel sleepy. luke gets comfy and with ash’s body heat and the feeling of his chest pressed against luke’s and the scent of his boyfriend, luke just really liked cuddling.

“ashypoo i love you.” luke giggles, that rhymes.

“lukeypoo, i love you too.” ashton pets luke’s head as ashton hears soft snores coming from luke.

ashton lifts luke into his arms and into their bedroom, then puts luke in his bed. 

“michael shut up, you’re ruining the video!” ashton hears calum outside the bedroom and sighs. 

“it’s not my fault you’re blocking the view from lashton action!” michael whispers back.

“guys, i can hear you.” ashton says, switching off the lights, whilst michael and calum run off giggling.

“goodnight, luke.” ashton whispers before closing the door.


End file.
